


Ashes

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: 私设：承接雷神3结尾与复联3开头，反阿灭行动中只有Loki跟大部分阿斯加德子民离开。Loki再一次死而复生。





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：承接雷神3结尾与复联3开头，反阿灭行动中只有Loki跟大部分阿斯加德子民离开。Loki再一次死而复生。

Stark大厦的楼顶露台在经历了一番觥筹交错之后，凌乱与残酒呈现出一种颓败的美感。众人不同程度地沉进酒精的混沌海洋里，只有Thor尚且清醒地倚在沙发上继续喝着伏特加。阿斯加德的酒远比手里的烈，入口芳醇，若有似无的淡淡果香萦绕鼻尖，但后劲辛辣绵长。Loki在起初总会被看似甜酒的佳酿灌醉，而后因为酒精的作用仿佛像幼时一般撒娇，接着在酒醒以后几天都故意疏远自己。  
闭上眼，那个人躺在那里的模样像是镌刻一般，清晰到令自己战栗。不是没有期望过灭霸倒下的那一刻，会有个墨绿色的人影蹦出来对自己说一句“Surprise!”。曾经自己多么痛恨这一套把戏，骗了自己的伤心绝望以及眼泪，而他却无所谓地当成平常的恶作剧，就像年幼时他将自己变成青蛙又或者登基之前的那杯美酒。  
我多希望这次也是你的恶作剧，Loki。  
Steven渐渐清醒过来，摸索着灌了一瓶气泡水以后站起来活动了几下，看见一旁的Thor，动作放轻不少。安慰在此时并没有什么实际意义，感情上的伤痕不是几句鼓励就能自动愈合的。对方先打破了尴尬，冲自己扬了扬下巴，丢过来露台的遥控器，纵身一跃至星空中离开了楼顶。  
Valkyrie成功带领撤离的一小批子民已经在中庭安顿下来，成为阿斯加德最后的幸存者。Thor在聚居地边缘选了一间公寓，阳台外就是一望无际的绿野，像是阿斯加德的平原一瞥。  
“Hey,brother.”  
年幼的Loki站在地上仰视自己，眸子里像是堆满了宝石，澄澈纯净，荡漾着碧波。自然拗不过带着他一起驰骋于草原荒野。不过也好，不用担心这个淘气鬼在宫殿里惹事。Frigga一直说自己很宠Loki，从小到大，他犯的错自己基本都兜着，简直可以算溺爱了。但这人捅的篓子越来越大，邪神长成以后的日子实在算不得美好。  
而眼下，曾经让自己焦头烂额的弟弟不在了。眼里无意识地泛起了泪，Thor却觉得是酒精作祟，并不是为了那个小混蛋。

“你跟Loki打架的时候像我跟我女儿。”记得当时鹰眼这么调侃自己。  
“放水太明显了。”Mr.Stark不愿错过这个机会，接上一句。  
“事实上，”Natasha拨弄了一下头发，“我觉得更像泄洪。”  
众人大笑，连幻视都忍不住别过脸去。

习惯真的很可怕，尤其对神祇来说，21天能形成的习惯，维持了成百上千年，就似乎变成了一种本能，放纵也好溺爱也罢，对于Loki，自己除了一次次的退让容忍别无他法。但这人有时实在过分，愤怒跟失望难免泄露，或许他由此变本加厉。在经历了数不清的不合争吵决裂以后，两人的轨迹似乎开始合并前进。始料未及的是，那艘飞船带领他们走向的不是平淡安逸的中庭生活而是穷途末路。Loki，我很抱歉，在最后说的是“你不配当我的弟弟”。

现世安稳，而故人不在。这可能也是千百年来，所谓帝王的寂寥。

轻微的呜咽声在静夜里格外明显。  
Thor长腿一伸从窗台翻出去，在后院搜寻，靠近墙角堆放的几段枯木时，幼猫的叫声越发清晰。手伸进缝隙里四处试探，柔软的触感自指尖传来，Thor尽可能动作温柔地将那一团绒球自困境中解救出来。借着月光，小小的一坨在Thor掌心里打着颤。  
半夜三更的一人一猫大眼瞪小眼，Thor打量着这位不睡毛巾里非要黏在自己手上的不速之客，奶猫的花色有些罕见，头顶连带双耳以及脑后的一小块漆黑如夜，其余一色雪白没有半点杂色，眼睛倒是很好看的绿色。奶猫“喵呜”了一声顺着人往上爬，然后开始踩奶。  
Thor无奈地把猫抓下来放到沙发上，去杂物间里翻找出半袋羊奶粉跟奶瓶——之前Valkyrie搬家，把自己还算宽敞的公寓当成了废品回收站。

“你确定不养点宠物，太孤寡老人了吧？”Valkyrie怀里抱着长势良好的橘猫，看着Thor空巢老人一般的生活环境，忍不住感慨。

奶猫在喝了小半瓶羊奶以后满足地在男人手里蜷缩着睡过去，Thor将毛茸茸的一小团放到枕边，闭上了眼。  
梦里依旧美好。阿斯加德跟记忆中一样绮丽辉煌。Odin在习武场的高台上逗弄乌鸦，Frigga在花影间踱步，好友们围坐酒桌高谈阔论，子民安逸幸福。今天梦见的Loki跟以往不同，他背对自己站在一座寝殿外的阳台上，黑发落在肩头，白色睡袍柔软地拖曳在地，他转身，眼眸依旧美丽，像是身后的浩瀚星河汇聚到了那双绿眸中。  
第无数次地喊着Loki的名字醒来，Thor看到天边泛出隐约的白，奶猫压在自己心口睡得正熟。这么大的动静都没醒。他捏着小绒球的后颈放到了枕头上，甚至给它搭了一点被单。

醉倒的一堆人接连醒过来，像见了鬼一样看见Thor在撸猫，沙发上放了几个印着喵星人图案的购物袋。已经洗漱完的Peter大呼一声“可爱”扑过来试图抱起趴在Thor腿上的奶猫，却被挠了一发。  
“挺凶的，虽然是只小母猫，但一点都不乖。”  
“你一大早过来不会就是让我们看猫的吧？”Banner一脸难以置信，“我可没有畜牧博士学位。”  
“顺路过来看看，跟你们说一句我有猫了。”  
“What？”  
Thor临走之前看了眼Dr.Strange，对方一张懵逼的宿醉脸，还在缓神。口袋里捏在奶猫后颈的手指轻轻用了一点力，听见它哼哼了几声，Thor笑着离开了大厦。

时间一晃过了三个月，之前只能喝喝奶粉的猫咪如今愉快地在窗台上吃着白水煮的鸡胸肉。  
“Lo——ki——”  
Thor故意拉长声线朝阳台喊了一声，果不其然又是一阵不满的喵呜，甚至还有推碟子的摩擦声。

布里克街177A。  
Dr.Strange看着轻车熟路进门的Thor还有肩膀上那只Loki猫，嘴角有点发麻。  
“Banner说发现了一个适合重建阿斯加德的星球，我得去找找，这段时间，需要你照顾一下。”  
“Why me?”  
“你们俩不是老熟人吗？”Thor加重了某几个字的读音，“现在也不用半夜凑到一起研究什么了，全天24小时都能碰面。”  
Dr.Strange举起双手轻晃几下：“Ok.”  
“希望我回来的时候，你能给我一个合理解释。”临别赠言带着点威胁的意味。Thor把猫举到眼前，后者伸长了前爪去抓雷神新长出来垂在脸侧的一缕金发。

“所以他什么时候知道的？”  
Dr.Strange看着在客厅四处轻巧移动的猫咪，发出疑问。  
邪神不管是人身还是猫样都是姿态挺拔的模样，在茶几上坐定，喉间咕噜几声后发出了一贯低沉磁性的嗓音：“大概是我刚出现的时候，你以为他真的只是为了去炫耀他有猫了吗？还不是去看看你什么反应。”  
“我能问一下你为什么要变成这么Loki的一只猫吗？”Dr.Strange吞进肚子的半句话是“还是只母的”。  
“我要是能决定还不如变条蛇。”Loki很努力地想翻个白眼，看起来却像是在卖萌，“收起手机，你这个二流法师！”

踏上即将成为新家园的土地，Thor如释重负，阿斯加德会再是物产丰美景色如画的九界之顶。而Loki也回来了。三个月来，自己装作无事发生一样安心当着铲屎官，回味着刚才一人一猫的震惊脸，真是暗爽得不行。不管Loki拿出的解释多么完美无瑕，自己万万不能就这么轻易地原谅他，哪怕是演出来的死不松口。  
那种一无所有的绝望心情让Thor在一些时候，或是凌晨万物尚在沉睡或是深夜与星月对望，都会周身而起一层寒气，像是沉进冰凉的真视之水，只不过看到的是过往。Frigga化为满天星辰，Odin仙逝于草野尽头，坠落宇宙间的Loki，黑暗焦土上紧闭双眸的Loki还有呼吸停止在灭霸掌间的Loki。Odin曾说双眼不一定会让人看得更清楚。是啊，只剩单眸的自己在看到那一幕之后觉得双倍的打击压到了心口上。当时的自己不知道Valkyrie趁乱带领了部分子民逃离了堪称第二次Ragnarok的灭霸之乱。当整颗中子星的力量透过身体时，自己失去的一切在眼前闪现，走马灯一般忽明忽暗，光明代表自己曾经拥有过，而黑暗告诉自己你已经永远失去了他们。昏厥之前最后闪过眼前的是自己登基仪式将要开始时，Loki从红色帐幔后嘴角带笑缓步而来的样子。  
欠他一个吻跟一个拥抱。Thor满身焦黑的从地上爬起来，摸到暴风战斧时，遗憾冲上了心头。但现在不是儿女情长的时候。瓦坎达一战赢得漂亮，而自己在被胜利的喜悦短暂冲刷后，名为失落的海滩显现出大片空白。相爱后的阴阳相隔最差还剩回忆，自己跟Loki连爱都没有挑明过只剩遗憾。  
但是，他回来了。

在完成了大部分民居的建设后，Thor才令人修筑自己的寝宫，自己对于这些向来不在意，不像那个人一贯追求的华美瑰丽。还记得他假扮Odin时在大殿门前筑起的高大金像，Thor思考片刻，觉得下次拔地而起的Loki雕像可以换个造型，比如阿斯加德新王后之类的。  
凉风在鸦羽间滑过，Thor肩上停着一只羽毛油光水滑的乌鸦，另一只站在阳台上轻轻啄着雷神的指甲。新的阿斯加德国王，新的Hugin跟Munin。

两个月后，Thor才回到中庭。Dr.Strange给自己留了讯息——他去拜访老师而Loki在公寓里等自己。转动门把手时，Thor的手心冒出了薄汗。阳光正好，给窗前人勾勒出一道金边。他看到那人转过头，灰绿色的眸子映出自己的倒影。  
“哥哥。”  
按下心里的激动，Thor坐到Loki旁边，尽量不去看他：“说。”  
Loki偷偷咽了下口水，调整着思绪。在萨卡重逢后，Thor再也不是一汪清浅的泉水，他似乎变成了隐秘的深潭，即使水面依旧澄澈却再也看不到底。虽说这样的哥哥非常有吸引力，但是短时间内自己还不能完全适应。  
“Frigga看到的都是真的。权杖跟宇宙魔方都是灭霸派人给我的。作为曾经与他为伍的‘朋友’，我知道能在他身边存活的只有死心塌地的走狗，但我不是。再后来听到他的疯狂想法，我很怕，宇宙魔方还在阿斯加德的宝库，幻视头顶也有一颗，都像是定时炸弹，灭霸随时都可以引爆，我知道Dr.Strange有时间原石，我偷偷溜到中庭让他看一下未来。”  
Loki停下话头，偏头看一下身旁的Thor，对方目不斜视的平静神色让自己火大。直到膝盖被捏了捏，Loki才被稍稍抚慰了一番继续坦白从宽。  
“既然我不会真的死，那演个戏也没什么不可以。我知道瞒着你不对，但是我没有办法，知道的人越少这出戏就越逼真，我不是想当什么英雄，我做的这些只是想尽量减少伤害。”  
“那你就可以伤害我？”  
Loki感觉到原本停在膝上的手移到了后颈，Thor竟然把人形的自己继续当猫撸。  
“当时抱我一下都不肯，我怎么知道你这么爱我。”  
之前嫌他不看自己，现在是不敢对视。  
Loki接着说道：“我也不好过的，你知道多痛吗？为了骗过灭霸，我只留了不到十分之一的本体飘散在整个九界，要不然也不会过这么久才来找你，还是只猫的样子。”  
“你还真的有一部分在我这里，难怪天天梦见你。”Thor捏在对方后颈的手向下探入衣领，柔软的发尾搭在几乎到苍白的皮肤上，触感良好。  
“Thor，我说过，我比任何人都爱你，也说过太阳终会再度照耀到你我身上。相信我。”  
他转头，绿眸里亮晶晶的像是森林上空的繁星。而繁星终究是在夜空里闪耀的。Thor揽过人额头相抵，我们还有几千年的时光共度。

“为什么没有我的宫殿？”  
Thor带着人回了阿斯加德新的领地，Loki却发现只有一座主殿，线条简洁流畅大气，样子不错只是对自己来说太多简单。  
“以后你喜欢什么样的自己造。”  
Thor身后的红披风随风猎猎作响跟一旁的墨绿色布料来回触碰，像是拥着彼此翩翩起舞一般。  
“这还差不多。”Loki看着眼前无数拔地而起的建筑，心生喜悦，就好像年幼的自己被Frigga抱到阳台，初次俯视整个阿斯加德一般。  
“Loki。”  
Thor把人扳过来转了九十度，黑发精灵只是歪了歪头静待下文。他看到面前的男人露出了当初在约顿海姆时那种危险的笑容，就像狮子将猎物堵入绝境，身后是悬崖身前是猛兽，而自己连个悬崖都没得跳——他现在被抵在新打磨的米色大理石上半分动弹不得。惯用的瞬移魔法在现在并不能随心所欲地使用——法力尚在恢复的邪神没比凡人好到哪里去。  
“阿斯加德需要一位新王后。”  
“我是你弟弟，Thor。”Loki不着痕迹地向后拉开距离，而对方也在缓慢靠近，他几乎快要仰面躺到了阳台上。  
“他们也都知道，你是被收养的。”  
“我生不了孩子。”Loki咬牙切齿。  
“嗤啦”一声轻响，灰绿色的瞳孔睁大，Loki一脸惊慌想要推开人。Thor压着人，单手禁锢住他两只手腕，另一只手向下摸到了隐秘的入口。  
“我觉得能生。”  
一向教养良好的Loki终于骂了出来。对方的手指在雌穴里翻搅带出湿润与水声而后再度探进去甚至抠弄。只要自己挣扎，那两根指头就进的更深，似乎指尖还带着微弱的电流。沉睡千年方才觉醒的力量，Thor竟然用在这种事上。Loki放弃了挣扎，仰面看着绮丽斑斓的星空，他确信Thor施了结界，要不然自己真的没脸在阿斯加德混下去了。  
“Be gentle with me.I’m a virgin.”  
他听到Thor低笑一声，男人跪下身去，将自己的两条腿搭到了肩膀上。邪神羞得用手臂遮住了眼睛，仿佛这样纵情声色的就不是自己。  
高挺的鼻尖蹭着两小片细嫩的软肉然后唇舌张开细细地舔弄一番，舌尖探入内里感受着潮湿高热的内壁。Thor在梦里遇见跟Loki做爱，画面香艳旖旎，梦醒时只记得对方身下的小小花穴。想让他怀上自己的孩子，最好生三五个。Thor直起身试图将灼热硬挺的阴茎挤进窄小的甬道内，却被Loki的哭叫止住了势头。  
太大了，感觉要被撑爆了。Loki眼角泛红，不停打着Thor的胳膊。哪怕自己已经是个成熟的男人，身形还是比这个人差这么多。Thor拔出卡进去的一小段性器，火棍一样的阴茎在对方白嫩敏感的大腿根儿来回蹭动，偶尔擦过阴蒂引得人一阵颤栗贴到自己身上环住自己颈侧。Loki觉得现在比被刚才还要难受，黏液一股股地渗出来沾到男人的阴茎上，然后随着来回的动作弄湿了整个下身。隔靴搔痒真是种极致的折磨。  
“进来。”Thor听到Loki低声说。  
小穴艰难地吞着尺寸惊人的阴茎，Loki被顶得难受，男人偏偏还嫌不够地打自己屁股，突如其来的刺激让下身忘记挣扎抵触，由此引发了凶狠的一波侵入。完全插进去的时候，两人都松了一口气。Thor抱着人，方便他两条腿缠上自己的腰。好像第一次这种姿势是有点困难。但是内心的欲望告诉自己就将他按在旷野星空下，让他能隐约看到远处的子民，能触及到星辉的淡漠光华，但是能切身感受到的只有自己。  
被插得有些晕晕乎乎的时候，Loki终于被抱到了床上。Thor把人扒光又很快地插进去，邪神轻哼了一声，扭了扭腰，转头看到一旁的镜子里，国王还是衣冠楚楚的样子，脚后跟轻轻踢了他的后腰一下。不得不承认Thor的性癖让自己很兴奋。  
“等你怀孕了，我就这么干你后面。”  
将Loki翻过来让他趴跪在床边，Thor扯下披风，脱去因为汗湿变紧的衣服。Loki拿过那鲜红的一角，擦着狼藉的下身而后甩到了男人脸上。后者像是想到了什么，笑着去啃眼前玉白的耳垂，就着后入的姿势插得更深。Loki咬着被单，低低呜咽出声。嘴里柔软的布料被拿开，牙齿嗑上纹理结实的肌肉。  
“咬我。”  
——当然在以后Loki快要生的时候，这句话就不是那么温情脉脉了。

Loki看了一眼自己手臂上的红痕，不难想象别处私密的惨状，更何况Thor还埋在自己身体里并且仍然硬着，似乎是在堵着那些白浊不让它们流出去。  
男人低下头讨好地蹭着Loki的脸颊，手掌意有所指地探向他身后。  
“哥哥，”Loki将自己埋进对方怀里柔软拒绝身后再被灌满，“我好痛。”  
Thor抱着人扭头看向浅色地毯上的一抹血痕，好像是不应该继续做了。但在给人清理身体的时候还是没忍住。Loki半推半就，在温水里被正当盛年的国王又要了一次。

午夜，Loki像是被唤醒一般睁开眼。月光很好，他甚至能看到Thor浓密的下睫毛。过去三个月，自己每天都是这个时间醒，然后Dr.Strange会将自己传到他的宅邸，两个人谈论着如何加快复原速度——最起码自己能变回人形。起初只有略微清楚的意识罢了，连话都说不了。空有银舌头的邪神很急，因为Dr.Strange不但可以单方面嘴炮solo自己甚至还妄图撸猫。  
“你现在的样子比以前顺眼多了。”  
Dr.Strange将猫咪抱起放到眼前，果不然又是一爪子。  
“其实你也不确定自己是不是真的能活下来吧。”  
Dr.Strange收敛了戏谑，将Loki放到茶几上。猫状的Loki甩了甩小脑袋。回想起自己向灭霸举起宇宙魔方的几秒钟内，必须快速地产生一个基本等同于自己的分身骗过敌人，剩的那一成的本体被打散飘落到九界各处。无法预演，因为一旦出现差错可能自己就真的没了。赌博一般的疯狂想法。可这是唯一能保全Thor的方法。即使自己在取走苏尔特尔的王冠时不带走宇宙魔方，灭霸也是会找上前往中庭的飞船，实施可笑的二分之一法则。还不如将炸弹握进手里进而当成自己的筹码，能确保Thor活着的筹码。手指抚上对方睡颜，Loki无奈地笑，我愿折骨作笛为你吟唱诗篇，若你愿意，热血将是我呈给你的美酒。  
Loki深切知道，自己的贪婪从来都是因为想要更多的爱，即使注视自己的目光并无一丝感情，只要能在他人眼里存在须臾那便够了。是啊，自己嫉妒Thor。这个人总是被爱包裹，父母朋友子民都那么爱他，最令人疯狂的一点是他从来没有去刻意迎合谁。我想要的从来都不是王位，只是想跟你平起平坐。  
一语成谶。  
阿斯加德的新王后走上阳台，白色睡袍拖在身后像是加冕时礼服的衣摆。Loki在夜风阵阵中客观狠辣地评价了自己一番，怕痛怕死，喜欢自己成为别人眼中的焦点，渴望被理解，最爱精致美好的事物。过去的几个月，自己依次推翻了这些，怕痛怕死，可以为了Thor以命换命，可以在未知的死亡之前平静接受Thor对自己的误解，可以忍受猫化的自己只为了早点见到Thor。  
被人从后拥进怀中时，Loki觉得这一切都是值得的。Thor抱紧怀里的人，眼前的一幕在梦中见过，万分熟悉。风拂过他的发丝剐蹭着自己的脸颊鼻尖，有一点痒——真好，这不再是梦。  
“Loki，我觉得你是我的整个世界。”  
两人吻在一起，恰如交颈的天鹅，生死不离。

Loki坐在水池边，时不时撩动一汪清澈。怀孕的九个月总是特别漫长，还好自己马上就要结束刑期。刚怀上时法力就没恢复完全，现在又被小混球吸收了不少。邪神拂去肩上的落花，慢慢走回了寝宫。  
“这个时间，你怎么在这儿？”Loki快走两步到檐下的阴影里。平素最不怕热的冰霜巨人在肚里带球之后体温升高了不少。  
Thor扶着他的腰慢步进了大厅，让人坐好才把随身带来的盒子打开，拜托老朋友打造的武器，希望Loki能喜欢。邪神拿起那柄权杖在身前比了比，看到Thor一脸担心的表情，笑着抛给了他。  
“你这是怕我拿不住砸到脚还是在跟我说以后别用匕首了？”  
将王后的新武器收进盒里，Thor让人拿下去安置好，而后把Loki抱到了腿上。还是有点轻，感觉这人就长了个肚子。  
“别碰我，我好热。”Loki不耐地翻了个白眼，推着人说道。  
“就一会儿。”埋在对方颈肩，Thor呼吸着Loki身上的味道，“我很抱歉，在你还没恢复好的时候就让你怀了孩子。”  
“你应该庆幸不是我刚回来就怀上了。”  
Loki没好气地抱着肚子。Thor的精力旺盛得让人害怕，各式各样的地点姿势恨不得一一试遍，真的担心过自己会不会死在国王的床上——虽然听起来很香艳但绝对不能发生。真怀疑小家伙在肚子里撒欢乱动不单是因为自己还没恢复完全，也有可能是怀上了还被他各种折腾，直到出现孕吐了才发现不对。这人脑子里到底是有多少黄色废料，竟然能把自己按在野外浇灌一番，想到那件被当做床单的可怜披风，Loki就觉得血气上涌。  
“想什么呢？”Thor看到Loki靠在软枕上，一脸神游状，捏了捏他后颈。  
“我在想，”偏头用下巴蹭着对方手掌，Loki开口，“孩子生下来会不会因为你顶到她了打你。”  
Thor看着黑发的妖精伸出舌尖一点点舔过掌心而后张嘴含住两根手指眯着眼品尝，下腹一阵火起。目的已达的邪神此时心满意足，他轻轻吻了Thor的指尖一下，而后用虎口抹掉嘴角溢出的唾液。  
“Loki。”  
他听到男人唤自己，低头换好一副无辜的样子摇了摇头。  
“你明知故犯太多次了。”  
Thor掰开那两条紧闭的长腿。做是不敢做了，轻微的处罚还是必要的，天知道这几个月自己被折磨得什么样，不准分房睡还要帮他洗澡，美食珍馐在前而自己只能闻闻味道。  
天色临近傍晚，远处的炊烟缭绕形成了一点雾气，氤氲着与热浪拥抱。  
Loki泡在白色大理石砌成的浴池里，脸颊嘴唇都是鲜艳的红。就算给他怀着孩子也没有性事赦免权，就算没真正地插进来自己也被弄个半死。他抓起一把浸在水里的黑色半长发，心里骂着Thor。而另一位当事人被勒令站在浴室门口拿着睡袍等人。端着新鲜瓜果进来的侍女看到国王脸上残留的指印，忍不住低头偷笑。

Thurd在父亲怀里打了个呵欠，小小的四肢在梦呓中摆弄几下而后恢复沉睡状。侍立一旁的侍女接过小公主回了偏殿，Thor望向依旧未醒的Loki，焦灼到极点。分娩持续了一天一夜，当婴儿响亮的哭声传出时，Loki连看一眼孩子的力气都没有，直接昏了过去。虽然祭司再三打了包票王后只是太累了在休息，Thor还是很难心安。  
女儿降生的第三天。  
Thor换下铠甲才慢步走进被布置成粉白色调的小公主寝殿。他看到Loki在床前抱着女儿，下巴轻轻抵在她的头顶。Thurd吃饱喝足后才放开另一只已经被自己吸干净的乳房，蹭了蹭Loki的胸前复又沉沉睡去。  
王后拉着人离开公主的美梦乡，关上门以后才语调极轻地开口：“看够了？”  
Thor很想复制一下女儿的动作，却被Loki按住了手：“我被她吸得痛死了。”  
“还有别的地方不舒服吗？”把人打横抱起送回寝殿，Thor道。  
“睡太久了背酸腿痛，过来看看她，”Loki戳戳眼前健壮的胸肌，“给女儿起的名字不错，不过等她大一点，我都要喂不饱她了。”  
将人放到窗前的躺椅上，Thor扯开对方睡袍的前襟，看着他因为生育微微鼓胀的胸前，乳尖湿润嫣红，凑近还能嗅到淡淡的奶香味。  
“让乳母照顾她吧，这是我的。”  
Loki闻言“啪”地一声拍上眼前金色的脑袋。

原本安睡的Thurd在梦里打了个喷嚏，皱着小脸捏紧了被子。

“Thurd，下来。”  
Loki站在树下，看着穿着裙子爬树的女儿，头有点疼。金发碧眼的小女神不悦地撇撇嘴从树梢跃下跌进黑发男人的怀里。Loki抱着人向寝殿走去，吩咐侍女去给小公主拿两套便于活动的裤装给她换上。长得像Thor，性格也像，明明是我费那么大劲儿生下来的。  
Thurd扑起来吻了吻Daddy的脸颊，Loki摘下藏匿在她发梢间的一片绿叶，就好像当初怀着她时自己在水池边拂去花瓣一般。他看到Thor在不远处站着，身后的鲜红色披风扬在半空中与风嬉戏。

我见过无数的日升月落星河辽阔，但那远不及你。  
END


End file.
